Wonderful Dream
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Lily macht Harry ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk TomHarry


Titel: Wonderful Dream  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: vampires.lady(at)netcologne.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören leider nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling;-; Na ja… vielleicht schenkt mir ja irgendwann mal jemand Harry, Tom und Draco… und vielleicht noch BlaiseXD  
Rating: G (keine Ahnung hab)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Romantik  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Inhalt: Eine Kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte  
Archiv: Animexx.de

Kommentar: Diese Story ist von mir für mein Dray-kitty (Luv ya Darlin' kiss) Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk- Hope you like it darlin' kiss knuddels dich nicht mehr los lass

* * *

_**Wonderful Dream**_

Die Weihnachtszeit hatte begonnen und schon seit Tagen herrschte geschäftiges Treiben in Hogwarts. Alles wurde für den Weihnachtsabend hergerichtet, auch wenn kaum jemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts sein würde.  
Harry saß am Fenster des Gemeinschafstraums und betrachtete die dicken weißen Flocken, die gemächlich vom Himmel hinab schwebten. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er an das kommende Fest dachte.  
/Ich weiß auch nicht warum… aber irgendwie fühle ich mich einsam… Seit Hermine und Ron zusammen sind fühle ich mich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Aber manchmal wünschte ich einfach nur, dass ich auch jemanden hätte der mich liebt. Und wirklich mich… Nicht „den-Jungen-der-Lebt"/  
Erneut seufzte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Erschöpft ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und war kurz danach eingeschlafen.

- Sanfte grüne Augen sahen ihn an und erkannte eine Hand behutsam durch seine Haare streichen fühlen. Er schmiegte sich näher an den – eindeutig männlichen – Körper und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete ließ einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. -

Überrascht wachte Harry auf.  
/Was war das für ein Traum? Wer war das?/  
Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit und ließ seine Müdigkeit völlig verfliegen. In Gedanken versunken stand er auf und ging duschen.

_†††_

Harry war den ganzen Tag in Gedanken versunken. Der Traum beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Er war sich schon länger bewusst, dass er eher auf das eigene Geschlecht stand, aber er hatte vorher noch nie solche Träume gehabt.  
Was ihn allerdings am meisten interessierte war, wer diese Person gewesen war.  
Harry war so sehr mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er weder die besorgten Blicken von Ron und Hermine noch das kurze erscheinen eines weiblichen Geistes bemerkte.  
/Du wirst bald verstehen Harry./

_†††_

Je näher Weihnachten rückte umso klarer wurden seine Träume, aber er erkannte die Person immer noch nicht. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er diese Person kannte und doch konnte er niemanden wirklich zuordnen.

Heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem die meisten Schüler nach hause fahren würden. Es blieb kaum jemand in Hogwarts, eine Tatsache die Harry ein Seufzen entlockte. Denn für ihn hieß das, dass er Weihnachten alleine verbringen musste.  
Er stand gerade am Tor und verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine, welche ihm noch ein schönes Fest wünschten und dann zusammen mit den Anderen in Richtung Hogwarts-Express verschwanden.  
Harry sah den Schülern noch eine Weile hinterher, ehe er sich leise seufzend auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Dort angekommen verschwand er sofort im Schlafsaal, da er keine Lust hatte sich mit den anderen Gryffindors zu unterhalten. Außer ihm waren nur noch eine kleine Gruppe Erstklässler und ein Päärchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang hier geblieben.  
Müde ließ Harry sich auf das Bett fallen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

- Grüne Augen blickten ihn warm an. Ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln erwidern. Zufrieden schmiegte er sich an den Körper und wünschte sich, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl und geborgen in den Armen des Anderen. Es schien ihm fast so, als könnte kein Unglück der Welt sie erreichen.  
Harrys Lächeln wurde wärmer, als er spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper legten. Es war in jeden Traum dasselbe. Die Beiden lagen sich jedes Mal in den Armen und genossen die Vertrautheit, die der Andere ihm gab. Mehr brauchten sie nicht. Sie mussten nicht reden, oder sonst irgendetwas machen. Die bloße Anwesenheit reichte um zu sagen, was der Andere fühlte. Diese Verbundenheit war es, die ihnen klar machte, dass sie für einander Bestimmt waren. Und doch kannten sie sich nicht.  
In seine Gedanken versunken sah Harry auf und blickte direkt in ein paar rubinrote Augen, die ihn warm anblickten. Im ersten Moment war er erschrocken, wollte sich von seinem Gegenüber trennen. Doch dann verharrte er in seiner Bewegung und sah ihn einfach nur an. Der andere Junge beobachtete ihn und es brauchte nicht viel um zu erkennen, dass er nervös war. Erneut schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und er schmiegte sich wieder an die Person, die er nun endlich kannte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier wird Tom… Aber… es macht mir nichts aus. Doch sollte das ein Spiel für dich sein… Dann bitte ich dich nur um eins. Töte mich schnell, wenn es soweit ist. Denn ich möchte nicht spüren, wie mein Herz zerreist…"  
„Kein Spiel, Harry. Niemals…" -

Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry und war sofort wieder in Gedanken bei seinem Traum.  
/Es war Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle… Aber… er ist doch mein Feind… Nein… Voldemort ist mein Feind… Aber Tom ist Voldemort… Gott… das ist alles so verwirrend. Und warum war er so jung? Und wieso stört mich der Gedanke so sehr, dass es nur ein Spiel sein könnte, oder das ich niemals mit ihm zusammen sein könnte? Aber ich kann niemals mit ihm zusammen sein… Immerhin ist er die Vergangenheit…/  
Leicht verzweifelt raufte Harry sich die Haare. Die ganze Situation war aber auch schrecklich kompliziert.  
/Und das ausgerechnet an Weihnachten…/  
Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich ins Bad. Er meinte ein leises helles Lachen und die Worte „Gleich wirst du verstehen, Harry" gehört zu haben, tat es aber als Einbildung ab.

_†††_

Schlecht gelaunt betrat Harry die große Halle nur um im Türrahmen wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben und ungläubig auf die Person zu sehen, die direkt vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum in der Mitte der Halle stand. Es war niemand anderes als Tom Marvolo Riddle, welcher ihn sanft anlächelte.  
Unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte Harry seinen wahr gewordenen Traum an.  
/Das kann nicht sein… Er kann nicht hier sein… ich muss träumen…/  
Er schreckte auf, als er eine warme Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. Harry blickte auf und versank augenblicklich in Toms Augen.  
„Wie…"  
„Die Liebe Harry."  
Verwirrt blickte Harry Tom an, doch dieser lächelte nur warm zurück. Dann glitt sein Blick nach oben und Harry folge ihm automatisch. Beide standen direkt unter einem Mistelzweig.  
Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Röte sein Gesicht zierte. Tom lachte leise und strich ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Das heißt wohl ich darf dich jetzt küssen…"  
Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich leicht vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors. Harry war im ersten Moment überrascht erwiderte den Kuss dann aber glücklich lächelnd.  
Sein Weihnachtswunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.

_†††_

Warm lächelnd betrachtete Lily das junge Pärchen, welches eng umschlungen unter dem Mistelzweig stand.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry." Sprach sie leise ehe sie langsam verschwand.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Frohe Weihnachten!!!! 


End file.
